Metamorphosis
by alltimelow777
Summary: Jade-Centric. Slight Bade. Jat.


Alright. Well...here's a story.

Before Jade's parents were killed in a car accident, Jade was happy. She was carefree and joyous. She enjoyed making people smile and laugh. It came naturally to her. She was always happy to start a new day, and enjoyed going to school. She never cursed, she never had any thoughts of doing drugs or drinking underage. She always raised her hand and had her homework turned in on time.

She was like a butterfly, sharing her beauty and joy with the world.

But, after the death of her parents, things changed drastically. She was darker, meaner. She no longer enjoyed making people happy. Instead, she chose to make fun of people, or not talk to anyone at all. She never wanted to wake up, not ever. She detested going to school, for she had to be around tons of other people, and not just her aunt and uncle. She started using curse words, and used them a lot. Mostly to make other people cry, but she paid no attention to it. She had tried drugs before, and drinking as well, but they did nothing to make her feel better. She never did her homework, and never even spoke during class. She was hardly there except when people rubbed her the wrong way.

It was like she was in a cocoon, hiding from the rest of the world.

Her sophomore year, she met Beckett Oliver. Beck had handsome, charming, nice, and smart. And, for some unfathomable reason, he fell in love with Jade. Jade was wary of him, scared that if she fell for him, he'd just break her heart. So, when he asked her out, she told him yes. But she also made it so she was the dominant one in the relationship, never saying thank you, never returning favors, never even saying 'I love you'. And Beck was perfectly fine with that. Or so Jade thought.

For Beck was slowly breaking open the cocoon, every now and then getting glances of Jade as a beautiful butterfly.

But during junior year, it all went downhill. Victoria Vega started attending Hollywood Arts. She caught every guy's eye, but especially Beck's. They hung out all the time, having little inside jokes and secrets, and it infuriated Jade. She was extremely jealous of the two, and whenever she voiced her discomfort, Beck shrugged it off, saying she was just a friend. But Jade could tell Tori didn't think of him as just a friend. And Beck was leaning in that direction, too. But, she couldn't bear to lose him, so she ignored the glances and arm-brushes. Until, finally, one day, she went into Sikowitz's room to ask him a question, and instead found Tori and Beck, locked in a heated embrace. Jade froze, tears streaming down her face. Beck and Tori ignored her, even as she screamed in Beck's face that they were over, that she hated him, that she never wants to see him again. Jade fled the room, and school altogether, the tears silently falling from her eyes.

Her cocoon was back up, stronger than ever, impenetrable even.

Jade was in her room, crying about Beck. She wanted someone to love, someone to love her. But she knew she was hated. She knew people didn't like her, or were too scared of her to act on it. She figured everyone was like that. But, little did she know, that one person did like her, and wasn't too scared to act on it.

"Jade?" a small voice asked from outside her door. Jade's ears perked up, but her mouth stayed shut, wanting to know who it was.

"It's me...Cat," the voice - Cat - said. Jade was shocked that Cat was coming to comfort her. She didn't want anyone to see her weak, so she wiped her tears away, and stayed quiet.

"Jade, I know you're in there. And I know you're upset about Beck. So, please. Unlock the door. I want to help you," Cat pleaded from the other side.

Jade didn't know what to say. She was always so mean to Cat, yet here Cat was, wanting to comfort her. Jade's heart lifted a slight bit at the thought.

"The door's not locked," Jade said flatly, her voice holding no emotion.

The minute her door swung open, and she saw Cat standing there, her red velvet cupcake hair hanging in her face, Jade's eyes filled with tears. But she wiped them away quickly as Cat came and sat next to her. They stared at each other for a while, before Cat asked the big question.

"Are you okay?"

That question alone was enough for Jade to break down in tears again. Cat quickly enveloped the girl in a hug. To Jade's horror, that one hug from Cat was enough to crumble her cocoon to bits. The tears came harder as she gripped Cat's shirt, soaking it with tears. Cat was holding her close, rubbing the back of her head, whispering words of comfort to Jade.

They stayed in that position until the late hours of the night, Cat holding Jade while Jade cried in Cat's chest. After a while, Jade fell asleep in that position. Cat gently laid Jade down on the bed, before laying down next to her. As she felt the slight pressure from Cat laying down next to her, Jade quickly grabbed Cat, holding her close. Cat held Jade as well, stroking her back slowly as she fell asleep slowly.

For the rest of junior year, Jade and Cat were practically inseparable. During lunch, they shared a secluded table far away from Tori and Beck's. They sat together in Sikowitz's classroom, and they even rode to school together. They were ready to face whatever senior year threw at them...together.

Over the summer, things changed between Jade and Cat. Cat's family went to the Bahamas that year, and Cat invited Jade to come along. As much as she hated the beach, a full week without Cat would be Jade's own personal hell, so she accepted. She had fun for a majority of the trip, but the major change happened on their last day on the beach. Cat had gotten Jade in the water, and they were now bobbing uncontrollably all around, laughing and brushing up against each other. One particularly large bump caused Cat to go flying into Jade, and they locked lips for a few seconds. Those few seconds seemed like hours, hours of pure fireworks, sparks, and bliss. They separated awkwardly, each of them nervous to speak about it. But that night, right as Jade finished brushing her teeth, Cat walked up to her and pulled her into a heated embrace, filled with all their bottled up lust and passion.

After that night, Cat had slowly rebuilt Jade's cocoon, knowing that soon enough, she'd morph back into a beautiful butterfly.

Yeah...I hope you all enjoyed this one! This took me a little over two days to write. Maybe cuz I'm lazy. I'm not sure. R&R


End file.
